newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Red
GENERAL Character Name: Abraham Red Aliases: The Lobster Race: Human Gender: Male Profession: Bounty Hunter Apparent age: Mid to late 30s Mane: N/A Fur: N/A Appearance details: - Dirty blond hair with long beard of the same color - Bulky - Blue eyes - A large scare on his back, just behind his shoulder. - 6'2 in height Childhood: Spent most of his time working with his father as a fisherman in Stromguard, repairing nets and various pieces of gear, until being conscripted into the Army around the end of the third war. Notable relationships: Partner - Aynslie Rose. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Money, lust and an urge to do the right thing. Emotional Disposition: Charming, mostly happy. Moodiness: Difficult to anger, but becomes very serious when on a job. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Vulgar, silly, rude. Outlook: Generally optimistic. Integrity: holds the law in high regard but has his own way of doing things. Impulsiveness: When in a casual setting, very, but when on a job he prefers to be prepared Boldness: Very blunt, not easy to scare. Flexibility: Fairly flexible, quick to adapted Affinity: Has a affinity for fighting, understanding his target and gaining information from people. Comportment: Jolly, charming, but can be rude at times. Interactivity: Disclosure: Conformity: Sexuality Sexual Orientation: Straight Libido: Very High Sexual Expressiveness: High Sexual Expressive Style: Blunt Openness to Sexual Experience: Very Promiscuousness: High Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Low Tolerance: High Expression of beliefs: Low Converting others: Not at all. Attitude: Apathetic Other Topics of Conversation: Woman, Drinks, various points of conversation based on the current situations. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Wounded his shoulder when he was young, now can be seen rolling it often to try and release the chronic pain. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Whores, drinking. Mental Disorder(s): N/A BACKGROUND Birthplace: Stromguard Family: None. Professions and Crafts: None Possessions: AN enchanted rope, Few pairs of enchanted handcuffs, old rifle and pistol, poor quality and a great-sword. Existing Conflicts: Currently hunting down a contract. Duties and Obligations: Skilled Bounty Hunter, Significant Past Events: Joining the military at the end of the third way, The sacking of his home. Mysteries: Always vague on how he got the title " The Lobster " Quests: Assisting the people of LTK and hopefully rebuilding the world he grew up in. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Can be very blunt and mean at times, confusion angers him, his bum shoulder impedes his fighting abilities slightly, reacts poorly to pain. IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: None Favored food: None Favored weather or season: Fall Favored colors: Red, Orange How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: Abe bends down to inspect the weapon closely, making sure that touching it would blow is fucking hand off, once he is sure it is safe to use, He grins and takes it up, swinging it slowly. " Right on.." He places it on his back and walks off. You find a coin purse: Abe looks around for anyone in the area before picking it up, raising a brow as he calls out " Hey, You dropped your money! " As no one responds, He shrugs and takes it for himself. You find food: Abe raises a brow as he looks down to the food, smelling it once and pausing before shrugging and digging into it. You find a trap: Abe's eyes shoot open as he always steps on the trap, Quickly pulling his foot away and keeling to disarm it. You find a corpse: He simply eyes it before walking around it. You find a suspicious scroll: He raises a brow and reaches down to take it, tossing it in his hand a few times before pushing it into his pack and grinning. " Got to be worth something to some one. "